just say the word
by Moon Waltz
Summary: "Kalau tahu aku tidak peka, lain kali bicara langsung saja." / Alternate Timeline / OkiKagu / exchange fict untuk Shaun the Rabbit


_Notes_ : Fanfiksi ini merupakan _exchange fiction_ yang iseng-iseng dilakukan oleh **Shaun the Rabbit** xD

p.s: _Alternate timeline_ , sekitar 5-6 tahun dari _timeline_ di anime/manga

p.p.s: _Enjoy!_

* * *

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 **just say the word**

 **.**

 _AT, OkiKagu, (diusahakan tidak) OOC, adult theme (?),_ _ **Prompt:**_ **hamil**

 **.**

* * *

Kagura menatap tak percaya pada benda berbentuk batang yang menunjukkan dua garis merah di tangannya. Setelah mengucek-ucek matanya berkali-kali, dia tetap merasa sangsi melihat dua garis merah yang terpampang itu.

 _Tunggu, mungkin alat yang ini cara bacanya berbeda. Dua garis berarti negatif_ , pikirnya.

Tetapi, begitu memeriksa keterangan pada pembungkusnya, lagi-lagi Kagura harus berhadapan dengan fakta yang tak sesuai dugaannya.

 _[satu garis berarti negatif, dua garis berarti positif.]_

 _EEH, serius? Aku hamil?_

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat ia mengantongi _testpack_ yang baru saja ia gunakan dan keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah duduk seorang pria bersurai coklat yang sedang meneguk secangkir kopi. Sesekali matanya menatap barisan kalimat pada koran pagi di meja sebelum beralih ke gadis— _ehm_ , wanita itu.

"Yo. Tumben kau sudah bangun jam segini."

Disapa seperti itu, Kagura memanyunkan bibir.

"Kau sudah membuat sarapan?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana caraku bertahan setelah menikahimu jika tidak bisa membuat sarapan sendiri," Sougo meneguk kopinya lagi sebelum melanjutkan, "oh, _Kami-sama_ kenapa aku harus berjodoh dengan perempuan malas ini?"

Pertanyaan retoris Sougo—pria yang dengan sangat tidak elit melamarnya dua bulan lalu dan entah kenapa ia terima—itu, entah serius atau bercanda, agaknya terlalu _offensive_ bagi Kagura. _Mood_ bahagia yang muncul tiba-tiba sekarang menjadi hilang tiba-tiba juga berkatnya.

"Aku ini bukan _early bird (1),_ mana bisa bangun terlalu pagi!" elaknya.

"Kau tidur pukul delapan malam, kau juga bukan _night owl (2)_ , kau hanya pemalas, China," _loh-loh, panggilan lamanya keluar lagi..._

Oke, sekarang Kagura bertambah _bete_. Saking _bete-_ nya dia sampai nyaris lupa tujuan awalnya mendatangi ruang makan dengan terburu-buru.

Berusaha mengatasi kekesalannya, Kagura duduk di kursi tepat di seberang Sougo lalu meraih setangkup roti yang telah dipanggang dengan sempurna.

"Hei, itu sarapanku," Sougo dengan cepat merebut roti di tangannya.

"Sadis sekali! Apa salahnya berbagi sepotong roti bakar dengan istrimu? Lagipula aku 'kan sedang ha—" Kagura membatalkan niatnya untuk memberitahu Sougo mengenai kabar gembira itu.

"Sedang apa? Habis uang? Roti masih ada, kok, di dapur. Tapi aku tak mau memanggangkannya untukmu."

Lagi, wanita itu memanyunkan bibirnya kemudian dengan menghentakkan kaki berjalan ke arah dapur. Tidak, dia tak akan memanggang roti itu. Telur saja bisa ia makan mentah-mentah, apalagi roti yang sudah matang saat dibeli.

Sebenarnya yang sekarang mengganggu benak Kagura bukan hanya tentang sarapan, roti, apalagi panggangan. Bukan. Yang menguasai benaknya sekarang adalah fakta bahwa dia ingin sekali memberitahu _Do-S_ di hadapannya mengenai kehamilannya. Meski begitu, entah kenapa harga dirinya menolak dengan keras. Dia tak ingin mengajak bicara pria itu duluan, mengenai apapun. Dia _ngambek_.

Akan tetapi, keinginan itu tetap ada. Bagaimanapun dia tetaplah seorang istri yang mendamba kasih sayang da cinta dari sang suami terutama di saat-saat krusial seperti ini.

 _Cih. Siapa yang butuh kasih sayang dari Baka-Sadist ini?_

Loh, kenapa Kagura menjadi _tsundere_ betulan?

* * *

Oke, sudah Kagura putuskan matang-matang (sambil menghabiskan lima tangkup roti kurang dari semenit). Dia tidak akan memberitahu Sougo mengenai kehamilannya (secara langsung).

Maka ketika hendak melahap roti keenam, dirinya berpura-pura berhenti secara mendadak, lalu berlari dramatis menuju kamar mandi sambil mengeluarkan suara-suara muntah dengan sangat keras.

Dengan cara itu, Kagura yakin Sougo akan curiga mengenai kondisinya.

Lihat saja bagaimana cara Sougo menatapnya saat ia kembali.

"Hei Kagura, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku rasanya mual sekali..." dengan lirih, ia menjawab pertanyaan suaminya.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Biasanya kalau ingin muntah, kau langsung muntah di tempat. Tak perlu sampai ke kamar mandi dulu. Ya, tapi baguslah. Berarti kau sudah sedikit belajar tatakrama."

 _Tunggu dulu. Kok reaksi Sougo hanya begitu? Dia tidak khawatir pada kesehatanku?—_ jeritan hati istri teraniaya ala-ala drama berkumandang dalam benaknya. Sungguh, kalau statusnya Sougo bukan suami, pasti sudah ia habisi.

Kagura duduk lagi di kursinya sembari memikirkan cara selanjutnya untuk memberitahu Sougo (secara tidak langsung) soal calon anak mereka.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu?" merasa ditatap terus-terusan, pria itu bertanya pada Kagura.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja," tiba-tiba Kagura kepikiran ide lain, "hari ini kau pulang jam berapa?"

Sougo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "seperti biasa. Aku tidak akan lembur. Kenapa?"

Kembali, suaranya dibuat selirih yang ia bisa, "rasanya aku ingin makan sesuatu yang asam. Bisakah kau membelikannya untukku ketika pulang nanti?"

Bagus. Pernyataan (dan pertanyaan) ini pasti membuat sang lelaki sadar.

"Kagura kau—"

"Ya?"

"— _sukonbu-_ mu habis lagi?"

Oke. Cukup sudah. Kagura tak kuasa menahan kekesalan. Dilempar semua benda di sekitarnya (termasuk persediaan _sukonbu_ dan lain-lain di dalam kantung piyama-nya) lalu berteriak kencang, "dasar tidak peka! Dasar _sadist-baka_!"

Tanpa melihat kondisi sang suami yang telah menjadi korban _domestic violent(3)_ , Kagura berlari dengan cepat ke kamarnya—kamar mereka.

* * *

Malam itu, Sougo melahap masakan sederhana Kagura tanpa suara. Kritik atau komplain ditelannya bersama suapan-suapan makan malam yang ia telan. Mungkin dia sadar bahwa _mood_ istrinya sedang jauh dari kata baik.

"Kau masih mual-mual?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya disela-sela kegiatan mengunyah _nabe(4)_ di tengah musim panas (—demi apapun dia tidak akan komplain masalah itu sekarang).

Kagura menggeleng pelan, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Sesekali iris birunya menghindari kontak dengan iris _ruby_ kepunyaan sang suami.

Sudah jelas dia masih marah.

"Kau masih ingin makan yang asam-asam?" tanya Sougo lagi.

"Persediaan _sukonbu_ -ku masih banyak," jawab wanita itu sekenanya, kemudian dengan cepat menghabiskan seluruh daging yang ada di dalam _hotpot_.

Kalau yang satu itu, marah atau tidak, sudah biasa ia lakukan.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam, Kagura membereskan peralatan makan dan membawanya ke dapur. Sougo mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Hei," Kagura tidak menanggapi panggilan itu dan melanjutkan kegiatan mencuci piringnya, "hei, Kagura, dengarkan aku."

"Aku dengar."

"Besok aku libur."

Dalam hati Kagura menjawab, _terus? Apa urusannya denganku?_

"Hei, China, kau dengar?"

Dipanggil begitu, dengan ketus Kagura terpaksa menjawab, "sudah kubilang kalau aku dengar, 'kan?"

"Makanya, besok kau mau kuantar," Sougo menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "ke dokter kandungan?"

Kagura yang terkejut mendengar kalimat Sougo nyaris menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang dicucinya. Detik itu juga ia menoleh pada sosok yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya dengan setia.

Sougo menunjukkan _testpack_ bergaris merah dua yang tadi pagi tak sengaja ia lempar bersama dengan isi kantungnya yang lain. Ekspresi Sougo persis sekali ketika melamarnya dulu (sayang baik dulu maupun sekarang, Kagura tak punya kesempatan untuk mengabadikan ekspresi itu.)

"Kalau tahu aku tidak peka, lain kali bicara langsung saja."

Sebentuk urgensi untuk memeluk pria di hadapannya muncul begitu saja.

Tapi Kagura menuruti urgensi keduanya terlebih dahulu. Menonjoknya. Dua kali. Di muka.

"Aww, sakit. Kau masih marah? Aku kan sudah bilang akan—"

Kagura memeluknya erat kemudian.

"—mengantarmu."

Sougo membalas pelukan dari istri (dan calon anaknya) itu lebih erat lagi.***

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

"Dasar tidak peka! Dasar _sadist-baka_!" benda-benda yang dilempar Kagura meluncur bebas ke arahnya.

Kagura sendiri melesat pergi menuju ke arah kamar mereka.

Sougo mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa perempuan itu makin lama makin aneh saja?

Ya... Sougo sudah paham kalau dia memang sudah aneh dari dulu. Tapi tingkahnya yang sekarang makin menjadi-jadi saja. Makannya makin banyak, tidurnya makin banyak, marah-marah terus lagi.

Sambil mempertanyakan keputusannya menikahi Kagura adalah hal yang benar atau tidak, dia memunguti benda-benda yang tadi dilempar oleh istri _tersayang_ nya itu. Setumpuk _sukonbu_ , sendok dan garpu (yang untungnya berhasil ia hindari), serta sebuah— _eh, ini apa?_

Memperhatikan baik-baik, Sougo akhirnya mengenali benda yang keberadaannya asing itu.

Kemudian, kedua iris _ruby_ -nya membelalak dengan lebar saat melihat dua garis merah yang melintang pada alat tes kehamilan itu.

Sougo pun sadar bahwa dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar.***

 **The End**

* * *

 **Keterangan:**

(1): _early bird_ adalah julukan untuk orang yang mudah bangun pagi/ _morning person_ , biasanya sulit begadang.

(2): _night owl_ kebalikan dari _early bird_ , suka begadang tapi sulit bangun pagi.

(3): _domestic violent_ atau kekerasan domestik adalah tindakan kekerasan yang dilakukan dalam lingkungan berumah tangga. Pada pasangan misalnya. (KDRT). Istilah ini sering digunakan Gintoki dalam parodi _manga '_ Gintaman'.

(4): _nabe_ merupakan jenis makanan dari Jepang, di mana segala jenis bahan makanan dari daging hingga sayuran direbus di dalam pot besar di atas kompor. Karena efek hangat setelah memakannya, _nabe_ biasanya dimakan saat musim dingin.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yosh! Ternyata bisa juga bikin yang _prompt-_ nya hamil, walau belum pernah hamil /yha

Shaun-chan, ini fik Okikagu pesenanmuuu. Maap ya kalo kurang greget xD

Awalnya bingung mau nulis apa dengan _prompt_ itu, trus temen sekamar di kostan yang suka Gintama juga ngasih usul "gimana kalo bikin Sougo enggak peka sama kehamilannya Kagura?". Maka, jadilah fanfiksi ini :3

(ohya, buat yang ngikutin MC saya, baik yang _Partner in Crime_ atau _Much Ado about Something_ mohon maap yak arena enggak apdet2 ._. Sungguh saya khilaf, akan diusahakan kalo _mood_ balik bakal dilanjutkan!)

Terakhir, terima kasih bagi yang menyempatkan diri untuk memberi atensi pada fanfiksi ini~


End file.
